Love like woe
by Laci Mae
Summary: Eclare fanfic. Reviews are always welcome, but please don't be too mean. :
1. For the first time

**ELI**

I pulled into the driveway of Degrassi. I could already see that i was getting glares from other students, probably because i was driving morty.

I wasn't looking forward to going to a new school, but i knew it would be good for me, help me get Julia off my mind.

I drove up to the main entrance, when this auburn hair beauty and her friend, walked near there.

They were discussing something, and the beautiful girl seemed agitated.

I saw her friend reach for what seemed like glasses.

Next thing i knew i heard a loud **CRUNCH**.

I quickly stopped Morty. And got out and picked up the broken pair of glasses.

I stared at them. Then said "I think they're dead" i told them.

The girl looked at me and blushed.

I saw her purse her lips. I knew she was going to speak.

"Its fine.. I got.. Um laser eye surgery." she said nervously.

I looked into her eyes. They were a sparkling blue. I smirked.

"You have pretty eyes" I told her.

She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see you around?" she asked.

I smiled. "I guess you will blue eyes."

As i drove off i heard her friend say

"CLARE HES SO CUTE"

Looks like im gonna like this school after all.

* * *

**Clare**

I was still in shock.

This random, mysterious, but cute guy

Talked to little old me, and said i had pretty eyes.

I hadn't felt the way i had at this very moment in months

Ever since K.C I sorta ignored guys.

I could see my friends Alli's smile widen.

"You like him!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know the guy's name!" I exclaimed.

She sighed. "Well, you should get to know his name, and maybe a little more?" she said sheepishly.

I teasingly hit her arm. "Alli, c'mon. All i need to worry about is English and my writers block. Let's just got to class" I explained to her.

She linked arms with me, and we walked into the buliding together.

I couldn't get the guy out of my mind.

I wondered so much about him, but most of all if he would be attending this year.

I didn't notice that i was smiling to myself about the guy, until Alli said my name.

"Clare has a crush!" she said in song.

I stuck my tounge out to her as a response.

This year, was so going to be different.


	2. Tell me everything

**ELI**

The next day I saw her again.

I saw those beautiful eyes

That careless smile.

Those cute freckles

Oh god.

Im turning into a sap again.

I hadn't felt this way since..

Well you get the picture.

We had english togther.

I was suprised to see her in 11th grade english.

From what i heard she was a sophmore

She must be really smart.

Hmm beauty and brains?

I think i could learn to like that.

In the middle of class i wrote down a note.

_Hey, your clare right?_

I tapped her shoulder and handed her the note.

I was anxious for a reply.

_Yeah, how'd you know?_

I grinned.

_Oh i have my sources. Oh, im Eli by the way._

We began having these conversations

Weather it was about our likes

dislikes

family

friends

You name it, we discussed it all.

We were totally enveloped in our note passing

I was startled to hear Mrs Dawes sharp voice.

"Clare, Eli, do you have anything you'd like to share with the class?"

I gulped.

"No ma'am."

She sighed.

"Well im sure you guys wouldn't mind being english partners then?"

I saw Clare light up.

"I'd love to be his partner."

She had a crush on me.

I shook my head in awe.

Wow, was I some sort of womanizer?

**BRINGG**

The bell rang.

I was sad to depart from Clare.

As i proceded down the hall I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around.

It was her.

* * *

**CLARE**

"Are you stalking me Edwards?"

I grinned and playfully punched him.

"Ouch lady, I think i need to go to the ER for that!"

I laughed.

"I'll kiss it and make it all better, just for you!"

I picked up his arm and kissed it.

"Why thank you madame."

He was so smooth

So suave

Nobody i had ever met was quite like him.

Something about him just made me want to smile.

He was special.

"Hello? Earth to Clare?"

Oh crap, I spaced out.

"Yeah, sorry. Just alot on my mind.."

He grinned.

"Day dreaming of me huh?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, TOTALLY!"

I felt his hand rub my cheek.

I could almost melt into him.

"You eyes are so beautiful."

I felt my knees go weak.

My cheeks turned a bright scarlet.

"Uh, thanks. Yours are nice to"

**BRINGG**

"I uh got to go."

Right before i was about to go

Eli grabbed my arm.

"We should do this again, real soon"

I smiled.

He let go of my hand and walked down the empty hall.

As i walked down my side, I danced a little.

I had offcially fallen for a guy

Whom I just met yesterday.


	3. Nothing but the truth

**ELI**

Me and Clare had been spending alot of time together.

I really started falling for her.

I felt guilty though.

I mean I loved Julia first.

I always will love Julia.

I was scared to let someone back into my life.

I didn't want Clare to find out.

I didn't want to be her sob story.

Or have her think of me as some psycho maniac.

I was going to have her over today, to study for an English test.

I was nervous.

My family wasn't really the welcoming type.

But once they warmed up to her, I'm sure they'd love her.

I head the doorbell ring.

I smiled.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**CLARE**

I rang the small doorbell to the Goldsworthy residence.

Almost immeaditly, the door opened.

There he was, the guy i was falling for.

"Hey stalker, found my house huh?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just let me into your bachelor pad mister!"

He snorted.

"Someones a little pushy today!"

I laughed.

We then headed into his house.

It was tastfully decorated.

There were alot of family potriats.

I saw one of Eli when he was a baby.

"Aw, you were so cute! What happened?"

He shaped his mouth into an O shape.

"How dare you missy!"

He then started to tickle me.

We were both laughing so hard we fell to the floor.

We heard feet running near us.

"Eli, what in the world is going on here?"

It was Eli's mother i assumed.

"Ma, we were just having some fun. No big. Oh, this is Clare, were here to study for our english exam."

His mother's face lightned up a little.

"Well, then get to that. And quit fooling around!"

She then went back into the other room.

"Geez, that was cold"

Eli's face seemed sorta sad.

I tried to change the subject.

"So, am i gonna see your room?"

A smile quickly drew across his beautiful face.

"Of course, anything for you."

I grinned.

We both walked up to his room.

It was black everywhere.

There were a few posters.

Most of them were of the band Deadhand.

I walked around while he got out his English notes.

I saw a picture on his nightstand.

I curiously smiled and picked it up to examine it.

It was Eli.

But he wasn't alone.

He was kissing some girl in the picture.

I stood there in shock.

Was he playing me all along?

I mean sure we weren't together.

But we sure as hell flirted alot.

He looked up at me in irony.

"What are you doing with that?"

I felt a tear drop down my face.

"No Eli, the question is what are you doing with me? Do you have some girlfriend back home that isn't fit for your satisfaction? I'm out of here"

I walked near the door.

Right when i was about to make a dramatic exit.

I heard his voice.

"Wait. I think it's time i explained to you a few things."

I turned around.

"Like what?"

He brought to his bed.

And sat me down.

He breathed heavily.

"This used to be my girlfriend, before she died."

I sat there in pity.

"How did she die?"

He let a tear shed down his face.

"I killed her."


	4. Let it all out

**ELI**

I saw the horror in her eyes.

"You..killed her?"

I took a deep breath.

"Not exactly. But i feel responsible."

I saw her get up.

She started to pace.

I could tell she was scared.

"What exactly happened?"

I started to feel hestiant.

I hated bringing up Julia.

It hurt too much.

But Clare meant something to me.

I knew I had to tell her.

I braced myself for the worst.

"I need to show you where it happened."

She shot me a puzzled look.

"How?"

I started to get irrated.

She was asking so many questions.

"Let's just take a ride there?"

She doubtfully nodded.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**CLARE**

Somehow I found myself in the car of a killer.

I wanted answers.

Did he intentionally murder her?

I felt the tension rise in the air once we arrived at our destination.

He turned off the engine.

He stepped out of the car.

I quickly followed.

The air felt like ice.

Even if it were only early october.

This didn't seem like a murder site.

It was a road.

I think I've seen it a few times.

He showed me to a tree.

It had pictures of the girl.

She was beautiful.

There were alot of pictures of her and Eli.

I saw him face me.

"One night, Me and Julia snuck out to go to a party. On our way there, their was a drunk driver. He hit us. She died the second the car hit. I feel so guilty"

He took a moment to pull himself together.

"It's all my fault. I was the one who wanted to go. I made her go with me. Julia's dead because of me!"

He started to cry softly.

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eli, it's not your fault! You didn't know there was going to be a drunk driver."

He shook his head.

"Well i should've thought about that."

I sighed.

"Listen, Julia is up in heaven, smiling for you. She knows it wasn't your fault. She knows how you feel. She loves you, and she always will."

I saw Eli's tears gradually come to an end.

We silently walked back to the car.

The car ride was in silence too.

He brought me home

Right before i was about go get out.

He kissed me.

I was shocked.

"What was that for?"

He smirked slightly.

"It was a thank you. For today. And not judging me."

I smiled and walked inside.

My mother soon notcied my happiness.

"How was your day honey?"

I grinned.

"Great. Just great"


	5. I hear voices

**So, yeah. Fyi, im Laci aka Munro_Fanatics on twitter! I thought I'd let all you know that this chapter will be only about Munro, because its like a huge deal.(: SO i love the reviews i've recieved. And enjoy everyone!**

** ELI**

Me and Clare were doing immensly well.

We were offcially an item.

I was feeling like king of the world.

Until one night.

I was sitting on my bed.

On my laptop, on twitter as usal.

I heard a voice.

A familiar voice

However, It wasn't Clares.

It was Julia's.

"Eli, how could you betray me like that?"

I rubbed my eyes in disbelief.

Was i seeing and hearing things.

Was i going mad?

"Julia, aren't you dead?"

I saw her walk around.

She picked up the picture of us.

"I remember this day. We were so happy. What happened to us?"

I got up and walked near her.

"You died. Remember? How are you even here right now?"

She ruffled my hair and smiled.

Oh how i missed that smile.

That dark brown hair.

Those big brown eyes.

She was perfect.

This was too good to be true.

"I've come back to tell you. Your not meant to be with that girl, your meant to be with me."

I turned my face away.

"How Julia? Your in heaven, this is probably a dream. I think I love Clare."

I saw the frustration in her eyes.

"You don't love her, you loved me first!"

Next thing I knew, the picture was thrown in my face.

I closed my eyes tightly.

When i opened them, it was the morning.

I breathed heavily.

It felt like I was having an asthma attack,

That dream was intense.

What if it was a message?

Maybe I wasn't meant to be with Clare after all.

Maybe Julia really was hurt.

It was all so confusing.

I heard my phone buzz.

It was a text from Clare.

_Hey you, Wanna hang today._

I sat up.

I bit my lip.

_Uh, not today._

I felt like a jerk for saying that to her.

Hurting her.

But i needed to clear my head for a few days.

_Oh, okay. ):_

I sighed.

Who to choose

Clare

or

Julia?


	6. Pain

****

****

CLARE

* * *

I knew something was up.

Eli was hardly ever like this.

The next day at school he barely looked at me.

When i walked near him

He'd turn the other way.

I was so confused

So hurt.

I wanted answers.

I just didn't know how to get them.

I decided to go talk to Alli.

I found her with Drew, as usal.

They were in the middle of a passionate makeout session.

I rolled my eyes

I tapped her shoulder.

She quickly pulled away.

I saw her wipe her bottom lip

"Oh hey Clare. Whats up?"

Drew gave me a glare.

He could spare me two minutes.

"Hey Al, uh can I talk to you.. Alone?"

She smiled.

"Sure hun!"

She kissed Drew goodbye.

I could see the frustration in his eyes.

I didn't even care.

We walked to a picnic bench near the main enterence.

"So, whats up?"

I sighed.

"It's Eli, its like he's giving me mixed signals. Ever since he told me he killed his girlfriend.."

Alli's mouth dropped.

"HE KILLED HIS GIRLFRIEND?"

I laughed a little.

"No al, it was just a car accident."

I saw her take a sigh of relief.

"Good, but I think you should confront him. Tell him your standards."

I put my hand on my chin.

I started to think

Could it really work?

Well i had to try!

"Hmm, maybe I will. Thanks Alli!"

She nodded and we hugged.

I was going to set Eli straight.

Wether he liked it or not.

* * *

**ELI**

I had been avoiding her.

Just like I planned.

Just like Julia told me.

Julia loves me.

I love her.

Just when Julia was about to arrive in my dreams

I heard a rock at my window.

I groggily walked over.

I peared out.

It was Clare.

I opened the window.

"Go home Edwards!"

I could see her breath in the cold October chill.

"Not until you talk to me!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, just let me put some pants on!"

I threw on some sweats and mosied down the neverending stairs.

She was at the door.

I walked out.

"So what do you want?"

She sighed.

She reached for my arm.

I pulled away.

"What's your problem Eli? The other day we were like in love, and now your acting like a dick!"

I scoffed.

"Sorry if I was giving you mixed signals. But Julia and I are back together, I don't need you anymore."

I saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Eli, what the hell! Julia's dead. She's gone. How could you possibly be in a relationship with a corpse?"

I laughed.

"You just wouldn't understand Clare. You think you know everything, but you don't. This is one thing, you can't fixed. Now go."

I saw a tear fall from her soft rosy cheeks.

"Eli.. Please... Wait."

I was getting angry.

"JUST GO!"

She was startled.

Hell, even my own voice scared me.

She backed away slowly.

Then ran off into the dark night.

She was gone.

I went up to my bed.

Expecting to enchanted by Julia's beauty.

But instead I dreamnt of Clare.

I was in shock.'

Did i actually let her go.

How could I live with myself?

I had no reason to live.

I had let all the people I love in my life go.

I was a jerk.

A dick, just like Clare said.

I rolled over in my bed, only to find a bottle of pills.

I looked at them curiously.

I then picked them up.

"Pain killers."

I exaimned the bottle.

I took a deep breath

And opened the bottle.

The last thing I said before I passed out was

"Bottoms up."


	7. Good News, Bad News

**CLARE**

* * *

It was 1:30 a.m

I should've been sleeping

But i just couldn't

I lye in my bed staring at the wall

Everything running across my mind was Eli.

His deep green eyes

His sinful smirk

Even his punny sarcasm

But why would he treat me so badly?

It was so odd, he actually made it seem like Julia was alive.

It was all too much to handle.

I heard the cheerful hum of my ringtone.

_DUM DIM DUM DIM DUM DIM_

I looked at the caller I.D

Unknown.

I gave it a few hestiant seconds to ring

Then i finally answered.

"Hello?"

I heard the voice breathing deeply.

It sounded femine.

"Is this Clare Edwards?"

I sat up immeaditly.

"Yes, yes it is. May i ask who's calling?"

The voice sighed.

"This is Doctor Debra Littleton, your friend Eli Goldsworthy is in intensive care at the hospital. He tried to kill himself. Please hurry!"

The line went dead

And for a second there I thought my heart would loose its beat.

_My_ Eli attempt sucide!

This wasn't like him.

My stomach twisted.

I gulped.

I just couldn't believe it.

I thought it was some sick prank.

Or maybe it was a dream.

But i had to snap back to reality.

I quickly threw on some clothes

Left a note for my parents.

And went off on my bike.

In less than 10 minutes I was at the hospital

My new personal record.

I ran into the emergency room

I saw Eli's mother.

She walked over to me

Suprisngly, she hugged me.

"Oh Clare, thank heavens your hear!"

She sounded relieved.

I was so worried.

"How's Eli?"

She tearfully looked away.

"Well, he's concious, but he's still a little groggy. You can try and speak to him if you like."

I nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Goldsworthy, for everything."

She hugged me once more.

I immeaditly went to Eli's room.

There he was.

With all sorts of tubes, and cords strapped to him.

He looked so helpless.

So weak.

So lifeless.

I pulled up a chair next to his bed.

He was asleep.

He looked peaceful.

I held his hand.

I stroked his dark hair.

"Your gonna do fine Eli, you can't give up right now."

I whispered so softly.

His eyes softly blinked open.

He slowly smiled.

"Clare.. I'm suprised your here!"

I gave him a smirk.

"Of course I'm here, I couldn't live with myself if i wasn't here."

He squeezed my hand.

"Listen, Clare. I'm so sorry about tonight. I went to far, And i feel terrible for making you cry."

I shushed him.

"Hey, we don't need to talk about that right now. But what we do need to talk about is why you tried killing yourslef."

He breathed heavily.

He started to rub my index finger with his thumb.

"Well, I push people away. Espcially the one's I love. I don't know what's wrong with me Clare. I'm different from others. I don't belong."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"So what if your different? That's what makes us all special! Stand out!"

He looked at me.

With such warmth.

No longer an icy stare.

He was truly compasionate.

"Clare Edwards, I think I just might love you."

I blushed heavily.

"Eli, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

He smirked.

"Oh just for your whole life i bet!"

Ah, there was the sarcasm.

I laughed.

I bent down and kissed him.

Things were gonna be okay after all.

* * *

**ELI**

Shortly after Clare left

The doctor came in.

She looked serious

I expected a pep talk

Maybe a few consuling sessions.

"What's the news doc?"

She sighed.

"Eli, it seems to be you have schitzaphrena. That's why you saw your ex-girlfriend in your dreams."

Great, another reason to be called a freak.

"Alright, but what's the point?"

She took my hand.

"Eli, you have to go to mental hospital for 4 years. To fully cure your severe type."

Right then and there, my whole life was ruined.

"Are you kidding me? Four FUCKING years of isolation!"

She stood up.

"Mr. Goldsworthy please, calm down. I know this is terrible news, but you'll have to deal with it. I'm sorry."

She then slammed the door.

I placed my face into my hands

Whats gonna happen to me and Clare?

How was I going to tell her?

I just can't catch a break these days.


	8. Kiss today Goodbye

**Clare**

Things were actually working out for once.

Or at least i thought.

The next morning i got a phone call from Eli.

"Hey beautiful"

I was automatically smiling.

I felt like he was too.

"Hey, how you doing?"

I heard him sigh loudly into the phone.

Uh oh.

"Well, can you just come to the hospital.. I needa tell you something."

I nodded.

Wait.

Why did i nod?

He can't even see me!

Ugh i was so dumb.

"Clare, you there?"

I DID IT AGAIN!

Me and my spacing out.

"Oh yeah. Ha, sorry. I'll be there in a few, see ya soon."

I could almost see his smirk.

"Okay beautiful, bye i love you."

Before I could say anything else the line went dead.

I sighed.

Oh, how I love that boy.

* * *

**Eli**

In less than ten minutes she was there.

Her eyes looked extremely blue.

I turned off the t.v in my small hospital room.

She looked at me and smiled.

I knew she loved me.

It was obvious.

It was a good thing i loved her back.

But i was about to crush her.

"Hey there blue eyes."

She blushed.

Oh how I'd miss her blush.

"Hey champ! How are you?"

She sat on my bed.

I kissed her.

_Hard._

She looked a little shocked.

"What was that for?"

I smiled.

"What? A guy can't kiss his girlfriend!"

She giggled.

We started to kiss.

Which led to us making out.

It was hot.

The passion was there

The mood was there.

Heck, If i wasn't hooked up to all this shit.

I would've done more.

She pulled away gently.

"So, why did you want me here?"

I sighed.

I took her hands into mine.

"Clare.. I need to tell you something."

I saw horror fill in her eyes.

"Your.. your not gonna die.. right?"

I smiled softly.

"Nah Edwards, I wouldn't die on you. But i got some news."

She nodded as a gesture to proceed.

I took a deep breath.

"I have to go a mental hospital.. For my Schistaphernia... For... 4 years. All isolation.. For tests I guess."

I saw tears stream down her face.

It killed me to say it.

But it was the truth.

"But.. What's gonna happen to us?"

I put my hands on her cheek.

"Babe, We can write. Like the movie Dear John."

I saw the worry in her eyes.

I kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me.

With those ocean, crystal clear blue eyes.

"When are you going?"

I looked away.

"Tonight. Thats why I wanted you here. So i could spend my last few minutes of freedom with you."

She threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh Eli. Please don't leave me, not now."

I felt my eyes swell up.

I can't let myself cry.

"Listen, these next 4 years are gonna fly by! Trust me."

She buried her head into my chest.

I stroked her soft auburn hair.

Then came in the nurse.

"Excuse me ma'am, but Eli has to prepare to leave now."

I saw clare nod.

She wiped away her tears.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll be right out."

The nurse exited.

I sighed.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye Clare."

She held my hand.

"I love you Elijah Goldsworthy. Forever."

I smiled.

"I love you too Clare Edwards. Always."

We kissed.

I swear, best kiss of my life.

Then she started her way out.

I watched her very last steps.

I exaimened her body.

Everything about her.

She stood at the doorway.

She blew me a kiss.

I raised my hand.

And caught.

And put right on my heart.

She put on her best fake smile.

And headed out the door.

She was gone.

And somehow I found myself crying.

Only 1460 days till I see her again.

* * *

**GUYS! its not over yet. So no worries. Im gonna do a fastforward in the next chapter! So wipe away those tears. Oh and thanks for the reviews.**


	9. I can't wait forever

**ELI**

_4 years later._

* * *

It had been four long, aganozing, rough years in the Aslyum.

I had to attend so many therapy sessions

So they could "fix" my illness.

But i would soon put that all in the past.

Today was my day out.

My freedom all over again.

I felt like this was the signing of the declaration of independence.

I finally earned my rights back.

The worst part of staying here.

Was thinking about Clare.

Not one damn letter from her.

I sent her a letter everyday for a year.

Not even one.

She'd just send em all back.

But i know she read them.

There was tape over each one, to close the envolope back up.

So i guess that was my little sweet taste of satsifaction.

I wondered what she looked like.

She would be a senior this year.

I would've graduated last year.

I bet she was still beautiful as ever.

Like i left her.

I was staring at the wall

Then a nurse came into my room.

"Eli, you may now leave."

I smirked.

I then nodded to tell her I would be coming.

Finally.

I was going to get out of this hellhole.

I remember my first steps

On free land.

I remember my first breath

Of fresh air.

Oh how I had missed that feeling.

I couldn't help but throw my hands in the air and scream finally!

I then remembered I was on the streets of Toronto.

I walked down the street.

But then someone bumped into me.

She fell.

I gave her a hand.

"Hey miss, are you alright?"

She brushed herself.

"Yeah I'm fine"

She brushed the hair out of her eyes.

What i saw next made my heart skip a beat.

A pair of Blue eyes.

I could never forget them.

I looked at her.

"Clare?"

* * *

**CLARE**

I was so confused.

How did this man know my name?

"Yes, that's me. And you are?"

He looked at me with shock.

He shook his head.

"Clare.. It's me Eli."

My mouth legitamally fell from my mouth.

He was out of the aslyum!

Man, time flew by.

He looked different.

His hair was shorter.

And he had a slight beard.

He wasn't wearing black.

In fact, he was wearing red.

But I wasn't one to talk.

I dyed my hair red.

Wore more revealing outfits.

Grew my hair out long and curly.

I was even suprised he reconized me.

"Eli.. It's really you?"

He nodded.

My eyes filled with tears.

I gave him a hug.

"Oh Eli, I'm so happy for you. K.C will be too!"

Oh crap.

I let the cat out of the bag.

From the minute i said K.C

I knew his heart sank.

"Your dating him..?"

I sighed.

"Look, why don't we go to the dot and talk about this?"

He shook his head.

"Clare, do you know how terrible I felt sitting in that room, waiting for a fuking letter. But what were you doing? Screwing around with Mr. Highschool!"

I felt my cheeks burn.

"Eli.. It's complicated. I read the letters, I really did. But i didn't know how to tell you!"

I reached for his arm.

He pulled away.

"Don't touch me, you already have somebody to touch. It's nice to know how much you truly loved me."

I felt a tear fall from my cheek.

"Eli, I never intended on hurting you. But I can't wait forever!"

He put a hand his forehead in frustration.

"It was 4 years Clare! People wait for others for eternities! And you did hurt me. Just let me be."

He then just walked away.

He had a violent rage in his walk.

Tears rapidly fell down my pale cheecks.

I fell softly onto the concrete.

My knees held my head from hitting the sidewalk.

I didn't care if anyone was staring or pointing.

I was just simply showing my emotions.

Is that so wrong?


	10. I want you back

****

**CLARE**

* * *

I knew what i did was wrong.

I mean i pretty much started a relationship

Without my other "boyfriend" knowing.

I was just so lonely.

I needed somebody to take care of me.

And K.C seemed alright.

Sure. he's not perfect.

But I'm not either.

I knew I should've told him.

Thing is,

If i told him, i would've changed my mind right away.

K.C needs me.

His mom came back, and they need to work some things out.

Plus, he's been a father for 3 years now, and has his daughter, Catherine, on weekends.

I mean, he couldn't do it alone.

Ever since he became a so called "rebel" everyones turned against him

So i decided to stand beside him.

I decided to go clear my mind off some things

So i chose to go to the Dot.

I just want to be alone.

For once in my life.

* * *

**ELI**

I was at the Dot.

Talking to my old buddy Adam.

He looked good, he sure grew up.

He looked more like a man (Adam's transgender)

He was telling me all about Clare and K.C

Ew.

"Why would she date that scum?"

Adam shrugged.

"Clare changed. If you can't tell, shes gotten more, diverse."

I sighed.

What happened to my innocent little Clare?

The one who was all about Jesus, and true love?

Now her boobs were flopping all over the place, and she was a firecrotch!

"Man, alot happened while I was gone."

Adam nodded and patted my shoulder.

I heard the Dot door bell sound off as someone opened the door.

It was her.

She froze.

I looked at her with disgust.

I saw her walk this way.

Great.

"Eli..Can we talk?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Why should I lend you my time, shouldn't you be making out with K.C right now."

She sighed.

"I just need two minutes."

I got hestiant.

"Fine. 2 minutes. Thats it."

Adam got the point, and left.

Clare sat in his spot.

Peter Stone walked over to our table.

" What will it be guys?"

I looked at my empty coffee cup.

"Coffee, black."

He then looked at Clare.

"A caramel machiato. Extra whip cream."

I wanted to smile.

It still was her favorite.

At least her taste in caffeine stayed the same.

"So, Eli, how are you?"

I shrugged.

"Fine, i guess. Why do you care?"

I saw the hurt in your eyes.

"Eli, please. I'm sorry. I know what i did was wrong, I know I should've wrote you. But K.C needs someone in his life right now, And I'm the only one there for him. I never intended on hurting you. I really do want to be friends, because we were great friends. So whadya say, Doctor Doom?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"You called me doctor doom!"

She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess i did. So I take that as a yes?"

I sighed. Then grinned.

"Sure. I forgive you Edwards."

Right when we were about to hug, We were rudely interuppted.

"Hey babe!"

It was K.C

I watched in horror as he kissed her.

That should've been me.

Clare looked at me.

"K.C's giving me a ride home, but first i have to use the restroom. Be right back guys!"

K.C and I both smiled at her.

K.C then glared at me.

"What are you doing hanging around with MY girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Look Romeo, were just friends. Cool your Jets."

He pulled me up by my shirt.

"If i see you with her again, that Coffee of yours is gonna be all over your worthless face. Got it?"

I gulped. Then nodded.

What a dick.

I can't stop seeing Clare. And i wont.

Then Clare emerged after what seemed like hours.

She smoothed her hair out.

"Alright I'm ready K.C. See you around Eli!"

I smiled at Clare. And gave K.C the stink eye.

I was going to get Clare back.

Just watch and see.

We were meant to be.


	11. I'll stand by you

**ELI**

Clare.

The one and only person who was on my mind 24/7.

I knew she was my everything.

I didn't care about K.C

I didn't care about anybody.

I knew Clare still loved me.

I could see the light in her eyes when were together.

But when she was with _him _they were grey.

Im not trying to sound conciteded or anything,

But Clare wanted me.

It was obvious.

That must be why K.C told me to back off.

Boy, that guy is such a joke.

Whatever, I'm not gonna let him get me.

The only person I was gonna get to,

Was clare.

* * *

**CLARE**

I was in my room

Listenting to, yes, the Jonas Brothers.

I don't even remember how i found myself listenting to them.

I used to love them when i was 14.

Now they were just.. Ick.

But i liked they're old stuff.

I had my window open, the breeze felt nice in the spring.

Summer was almost here!

These lyrics, were sorta perfect.

"This our song, thats all that matters, because we all belong here together. There's nothing better than singing along, This is our Summer, and This is our song"

I had an alright voice.

Then i heard someone sing Joe's part

Funny thing is, it wasn't joe jonas.

It was coming from my window.

I quickly ran over to figure out who was singing with me.

I couldn't believe it.

It was Eli!

I smiled outside and waved.

He waved back and stopped singing.

"Ah is a JoBro fan?"

I giggled.

"Used to be. But the real question is, how do you know that song?"

He smirked.

Oh how it made me melt.

Wait I'm with K.C

"My sister used to blast it, it got kinda catchy a little while after"

I saw his breath in the air.

I lifted my lips up slightly.

"Come inside, you look freezing."

He smiled and nodded.

I rushed downstairs to the door.

I opened the door.

There he was, always one step ahead of me!

"Ah, the Edwards residence. How quaint!"

I smiled.

"Could you be any more smug?"

He raised his right eyebrow.

"ABSOLUTELY!"

I laughed.

We both proceded to my room.

For a while we just talked about little things, like music, movies, that sort of things.

Then he asked me a question.

That almost crushed me completely.

"Clare, do you still love me?"

I fiddled around with my thumbs.

"Eljiah, its complicated."

My change in tone changed dramatically.

I mean i called him Elijah for heavens sake!

"Clare, c'mon. Its okay to admit it. I still love you."

I sighed.

"But K.C is in my life now."

He rolled his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Clare. We both know that your relationship with him is bullshit!"

I was getting angry.

"Look Eli, if you wanna be my friend then you'll be happy for me!"

He stood up.

He started to pace.

He always did this when he was upset.

"Clare, I loved you first! I just can't stand here and watch you kiss that bastard!"

I got right up in his face.

"Then what are you gonna do about it Eli?"

Right then and there.

For the first time in 4 years.

Eli Goldsworthy kissed me.

I felt like I was 15 again.

Young, Pure, Happy.

We both pulled away gently.

"So how's that for an answer Clare?"

I hugged him.

"Eli, I love you."

He pulled me into to him and looked into my eyes.

"I always knew you did."

He kissed me again.

The kisses led to other things.

We were making out passionatly in my room, when he pulled a button from my shirt.

"You ready for this?"

I nodded.

Goodbye Virginty!


	12. The morning after

**ELI**

**

* * *

**

The next morning

I had finally awoken with Clare in my arms.

Last night, was amazing.

I was first, which i found to be sweet.

The birds with singing, the sun was shining.

What could ruin this moment?

Then i remembered the horryfying fact.

I forgot to use a condom.

Oh god, I hope she was on birth control.

But what if she wasn't?

I can't just ask her

She'd be all creeped out.

It would just be my secret, for now.

I quietly got up and got dressed.

She was still asleep, she looked so peaceful.

I checked her clock, 9:25

I wrote down a short note.

And bent down to kiss her forehead.

Then i was off.

I had to tell someone.

I called Adam to meet me at the Dot

Adam got there before me, considering I said it was an S.O.S

We walked in and sat at a table closest to the windows.

"Alright man, what happened last night?"

I took a deep breath.

"Me and Clare had sex."

Adam grew a smile.

"Alright man booyah!"

He had a fist out, wanting a pound it.

I pushed it back and shook my head.

"Thing is, I didn't use a condom."

Adams smile faded, and his face turned serious.

"Please tell me she is on the pill."

I turned my head in shame.

"I doubt it man."

I whispered so softly, i was suprised that Adam could hear me.

He patted my back.

"Your gonna get through this bro."

I felt a tear fall from my cheek.

I am so ashamed of myself.

* * *

**CLARE**

I woke up with the biggest smile of my life.

But, i was a little sad Eli wasn't there.

However, there was a note on his pillow.

I picked it up and began to read it

"Hey there baby blue eyes, had to split early. I'll call you later. I love you. Love your sex machine, Eli (;"

I laughed.

Did i honestly call him "Sex Machine" last night?

Man, i must've been pretty wild.

I just had to tell someone about this!

I called Alli and invited her over

She immeaditly said

"OMG! yes Clarebear I'll be so over!"

She was always so peppy.

She was there in a flash.

We decided to go to the Dot for some breakfeast.

We biked and talked about a few little things.

We arrived in less than 10 minutes.

I looked in the window and it was Eli and Adam!

I decided to suprise him.

They were the only two in there.

I gave Alli a wink, so she'd get the suprise.

We opened the door, and Eli was talking really loud.

Hmm, what were they talking about.

Then i heard it.

And i dropped my helmet onto the ground

The 5 words he spit out, crushed me.

Those words were.

"I didn't use a condom."

Eli turned around.

He looked like he had been crying.

"Oh god Clare."

I ran out the door.

I didn't stop running until i found a park bench.

I sat down and put my face into my knees.

Looks like I'm gonna be some kid's mommy.


	13. Kick

****

ELI

It took me nearly an hour to find her.

When i finally saw her, i let out a sigh of relief.

She was the park, staring blankly at the world.

I should've known that she was there.

She always went there when she was upset.

I quietly sat next to her.

We would sit there in silence in what seeemed like hours.

Then she finally spoke.

"Why are you even hear Eli?"

I tried to take her hand.

She jolted it back.

"Because, i came to apolgize."

She got up and brushed herself off.

She sniffled a little.

"Why didn't you use one? This is your fault."

I got right up there with her.

I was getting agitated.

"Listen Clare, wether you like it or not it's both of our mistakes."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Clare, you do know there's options for this. Like adoption, even abortion."

She looked at me directly in the eyes.

"We are NOT going to kill this baby."

I nodded and put my hands back.

"Sorry, it was just a suggestion."

She snorted.

"You know what would've been a good suggestion? You wearing a FUCKING condom."

Clare never swore.

Only when she was really pissed.

"Look, Clare. I'm sorry. But you could've said no. We've been through so much, I think we can get through this."

She sat back down.

She buried her head into her hands.

I sat down with her and wrapped my hands around her.

She looked at me wearily.

"I'm so scared Elijah."

I kissed her forehead.

"I am too. But i think, it'll get easier overtime. Just remember that i love you forever."

She smiled.

"I love you too. Always."

I smirked and kissed her.

I know we can make it through.

**

* * *

**

CLARE

6 weeks had gone by since the discovery of my pregnancy.

Eli called the baby, sport or squirt.

I found it cute how he already had nicknames for our kid.

Being pregnant wasn't fun, at all.

I was constantly vomiting, and my ankles swelled up like crazy.

When I walked the streets people would stare at my little baby bump.

It was mortifying.

I was 18 years old and pregnant.

But I guess God makes everything happen for a reason.

Today was my first sonogram, the first time seeing my little baby.

I was so anxious, but nervous.

I prayed constantly that the baby would be healthy and safe in my tummy.

I watched what i ate, and I went on jogs in the mornings.

Eli was already applying for jobs to support our little family.

But i didn't know if i wanted to keep the kid.

I mean, I really want to get a good education.

They brought us into the room almost immeaditly.

The first part of the exam was akward.

I mean the doctor had her hand like up my vagina.

Talk about painful.

Eli looked like he was gonna faint after watching that weird event.

But finally, it was time to see our baby.

They put this really cold blue stuff on my stoumach.

And they rubbed this almost vaccum cleaner looky thing on my tummy.

In almost no time they found the heartbeat.

"Holy crap, that huge heartbeat is inside of me!"

The doctor and Eli laughed.

I found it fascianting that something so precious was growing inside of me.

Then finally, on the screen appeared our baby.

I reached out to the screen and touched it head.

Eli smiled in awe.

"Hey there sport, I'm your daddy. Nice to see you!"

I looked at him and grinned tearfully.

"Your gonna be a great dad, Eli."

They took a picture of it so we could keep it.

I would cherish it forever.

Me and Eli were already arguing about the sex.

I thought it was a girl, while Eli thought it was a boy!

But we have to wait until I'm about 6 months to figure that one out!

When we left the hospital, Eli suddenly kissed me.

"What was that for babe?"

He smiled at me.

"For being strong today. Our baby is going to have some much love."

I smiled and kissed him.

Then i felt a giant kick on my stomach.

I squealed a little.

Eli's face turned to horror.

"Is the baby okay?"

I laughed.

"Yeah silly, it's just kicking. Wanna feel?"

I placed his hand on my stomach.

He almost immeaditly felt a kick.

His face lit up like the summer sky.

I smiled.

Who knew a kick could make such an impact on somebody?


	14. A night to never forget

**ELI**

Prom season

Every young teen girl's heaven.

They all gossiped about what they would wear

Or who they would go with.

I was going to go with a pregnant teenager.

I wasn't ashamed of the baby, Or Clare

I mean I was apart of the problem.

It didn't matter if she was 5 months pregnant, she still would look beautiful.

I picked her up at around 6.

When she stepped out the door, i was awestruck.

She was wearing a dark beige dress that hugged all her curves the right way.

She had dyed her hair a light brown, more natural, more prettier.

Her hair was pulled up into a curly bun.

Her eyes sparkled like the early summer's night sky.

Her baby bump was hardly showing.

You could only tell up close.

And I was going to be the only guy up close with her tonight.

When she sat down in the passenger seat next to me in Morty

She looked at me funny.

"What are you staring at?"

I stroked her cheek.

"You look flawless."

She chuckeld.

"Well there is just one teeny tiny flaw"

She pointed to her baby bump.

I laughed and rubbed it.

We'd discover it was a girl.

Clare was so excited.

She had a name picked out and everything.

Grazie.

What a unique name!

We arrived at the school at around 6:30.

We could hear the music from the parking lot.

We entered hand in hand.

I sorta missed the school.

I hadn't been there in years.

It was probably one of the best school's I've ever been to.

The music was blaring.

People were dancing.

The vibe was set.

I knew this would be a night i could never forget.

* * *

**CLARE**

I was having the greatest night at prom.

Eli and I were dancing and talking to all of our friends.

But i had to pee, bad.

I got up from the table and whispered to eli my situation.

He nodded and kissed my cheek.

I hurried down the hallway to find the girls room.

But suddenly, i stopped.

K.C was blocking my way.

"Hey Slut."

I looked down, ignoring the comment.

I tried walking away.

He jerked me back by my arm.

"Don't walk away from me!"

I tried to pull away.

"Just leave me alone K.C"

He pushed me against the locker.

He kissed my neck.

It was disgusting.

"Stop it, Im with Eli."

He backed up.

"It's always about Eli. He's an asshole."

I shook my head.

"He's more of a man that you'll ever be."

I saw K.C approach me.

"Is it true, that he knocked you up."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, its kinda obvious!"

I pointed to my stoumach.

I saw a twisted smile on K.C's face blossom.

I started to feel my heart rate increase.

Then supringsly.

He backed away.

"You can leave now."

I was confused.

But i took the offer.

I started to walk away.

But i heard footsteps quickly behind me.

Jeez, this guy won't stop!

I turned around in frustration.

Then came the pain.

I looked down in my stomach.

There was a knife in my lower abdomin.

I started to breathe heavily.

The last thing i remember is K.C saying

"Bye, bye, baby!"


	15. Let Go

**ELI**

Clare had been gone for a while.

I was getting a little anxious.

I walked around the whole entire gym looking for her.

I ran into adam.

"Hey man, you've seen Clare?"

He shook his head.

"Nah, sorry man."

I shrugged and walked away.

Now i was getting a little worried.

I decided to go search the halls for her.

Maybe she was at her locker!

I walked the endless hallways

Then i found her.

Her body, laid on the ground, surrounded by a puddle of blood.

I started to choke on my own breath.

I quickly got down on knees and touched her cold body.

There was knife in her stoumach.

Oh god, this had K.C written all over it.

I didn't know wether to take it or not.

I decided too.

When i pulled it, blood gushed out.

I wrapped my jacket around the open wound.

I scooped her up wedding style, and ran down the halls.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs for help.

Finally, Simpson discovered me.

He looked at me in horror.

He quickly dialed 911 and in minutes and ambulence was there.

I was so helpless, watching the love of my life and my unborn child being taken away in a stretcher.

I decided to drive Morty to the hospital.

I would be 10 times faster than the piece of shit of a car.

I arrived just as they were rushing her in.

I had no clue what was going on.

I just kept crying and crying.

There were so many doctors and nurses surrounded by her.

They took her into the operating room immeaditly.

After 5 hours of clare being in surgery, the doctor came out.

I anxiously stood up.

"So what's the news doc?"

She smiled.

"Clare will be fine, she just needs some rest."

I took a huge sigh of relief.

Then i relized, what about Grazie.

"She's pregnant, what about the baby?"

The doctor sighed.

"You might wanna sit down for this."

I sat down hestiantly.

"Your child survived, but it had to be delievered very early. You now have a daughter in the world. She is hardly a pound, and she's only staying alive by a machine."

I swallowed heavily.

"So what your gonna ask me, if i want to pull the plug on my kid?"

The doctor slowly nodded.

I rubbed my forehead in stress.

"I don't know, I'd like to discuss this with Clare. When will I be able to see her?"

The doctor looked at her clipboard.

"Well, she's still a little groggy from surgery, but if you'd like to see her it would be OK."

I nodded and thanked the doctor.

I then proceded to Clare's room.

She was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed.

I didn't know how I was going to discuss the Grazie situation with her.

It would be the hardest thing I'd ever do.

I just sat down and held her hand.

Throughtout the whole night.

* * *

**CLARE**

I awoke in an unfamiliar setting.

Although, i had felt I'd been here before.

I fluttered my eyes for a few moments.

Then i suddenly remembered this quaint place.

I was in a hospital room.

I sat up slowly.

My stoumach hurt so much.

I softly pulled up my gown and saw a gaping scar in my abdamon.

Great, what a great thing for bikini season.

Eli was holding my hand, asleep.

I smiled at him, even if he was drooling.

Then i remembered last night.

How horrendous it was.

I just kept replaying K.C stabbing me over and over and over again.

It was terrible.

I shook my head and sighed.

I pressed the button for the nurse.

When she walked in, she was suprised I was awake.

"Ms Edwards, fancy seeing you awake!"

I put on a small smile.

"Well, im an early bird. However, how's my condition. I see i've been operated on."

The nurse grinned slightly.

"You should be fine. Were going to observe you for medical reasons tonight, and you should be released by tommorow."

I chuckled. Then i told her I wanted some alone time.

I tapped Eli on the shoulder.

He groggily sat up.

"What.. Huh.. Oh my god.. Clare!"

He said that all in one breath.

He threw his arms around me and i kissed his forehead.

"Eli, thank god your here!"

He stroked my hand.

"I'd never leave you in a moment like this."

I smiled at him.

"So i guess, I'm getting out of here tommorow!"

I saw a grin come across his tired face.

"That's great Honey! But i have to tell you something."

I raised and eyebrow and nodded.

"Sure, shoot."

I wondered what it would be.

He always had something interesting, or life changing to tell.

"Clare, they delievered Grazie last night. Bad thing is, she's hardly a pound, and is only surving on a machine."

I started to feel my eyes swell up.

I stared down at my now pointless stomach.

"Will she have to be like that forever?"

Eli slowly nodded.

"She's suffering honey. And the doctors asked me if i wanted to pull the plug."

I took a deep, slow, agonizing breath.

"So, she's really suffering?"

Eli squeezed my hand tight.

"I think its better to put her out of her misery. Let her be strong and healthy and happy in heaven."

I hated this.

I hated all of this.

I didn't want my baby to die.

I already loved Grazie, with all my heart.

Why couldn't she be healthy and safe?

Did God just ignore all of my prayers!

I was filled with so much sorrow.

I swallowed my pride.

"Just pull the plug Eli."

He kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to meet her, you know before.."

I shook my head.

"No it'd be too hard."

He nodded.

Then he kissed my lips softly and walked out of the room to tell the doctor.

I then began to weep.

I mean really weep.

That baby, would've been beautiful.

She would've been prom queen, and a cheerleader.

She would've been always smiling.

She could have my eyes, and Eli's smile.

She would've been perfect.

And even though I'd never even met her

I knew she was perfect.

Just the way she is.


	16. There's just no getting over you

****

CLARE

Everything was crumbling down

It hurt so much giving up Grazie.

I wasn't talking or seeing anybody.

I was pretty much ignoring everybody, including Eli.

It had already been a month, but i was far from over it.

How could I let our baby go?

I mean I knew she was struggling, but maybe she could've fought.

That would be the biggest question for the rest of my life.

What if?

What if we didn't pull the plug?

What if that fateful night didn't even happy.

There was a world full of what if's out there

But in my scenario, there is only a reality.

The reality is that our baby is dead, and i feel like it's all my fault.

I know I should open up my feelings up about this horrendus event,

But I was scared of being judged, or just loosing it.

So I'll just let it all bottle up inside.

I did that with Darcy, and even with my parent's divorce.

I hated sharing feelings.

It wasn't my cup of tea.

When I was a little girl, I fell and broke my arm.

I didn't shed a single tear.

In fact, when Grazie died, it was one of the only times I've ever truly wept so hard.

But bottling everything up inside had its effect on me.

I looked down and saw a knife.

I gradually picked it up.

As spongebob said,

Depression, I'm ready.

ELI

I had finally gotten a job.

I was pretty damn proud of myself.

No more laying on the couch all day.

Now I actually got something to preocupy myself with.

I just wish that Clare could be a little supportive.

She always seemed like she was avoiding me.

I mean, things between us have been sort of rocky since the whole Grazie incident.

But I was trying not to think about it, and I guess it was working for me, but not for her.

I was on the job, doing my thing.

It was around 3 o-clock.

The lunch hour had just finished and I was relaxing as their were only two customers were there.

I was talking with Adam, about the latest comic book we've read, the goon

It was odd how I was 19, and I still read comics.

I guess they were my dirty little desire.

Then we heard the chime of the door open and close.

The bells utop rattled together, like a child's toy.

In walked in an early age girl, who looked rather astonishing.

She walked up to the counter and smiled at me, totally ignoring Adam.

I sort of pitied Adam, since he hardly ever got the girl.

The only girl he ever had was Fiona Coyne, but she left him for his brother drew.

Pretty depressing stuff.

The woman sat down and looked at the menu, and constantly looked up glancing at me.

I felt a drop of sweat fall from my right eye brow.

Was this woman trying to flirt with me?

I guess I've always been so oblivious to girls and their emotions.

The girl smacked down her menu and finally spoke.

"I'd like a small coffee, black, and a chocolate cake please."

Holy Moly, those were my favorite things on the menu.

I found it sort of ironic, in a strange sort of way.

It's like the woman knew me.

"Uh, sure. What's your name? I need it so when your order's ready, I can figure out who to give it to."

The girl seductively smiled at me.

"I'm Layla. What's yours stud?"

The way she said stud, automatically turned me on.

I started to freeze up.

"I'm uh.. Uh." Adam slapped my back. "I'm Eli."

The girl tousled my hair.

"That's a cute name, now what's my number?"

I glanced down quickly at the reciept.

"Uhh, your number 53."

She took the reciept from my hand and chuckled.

"Thats great, now do you want my real number."

I looked down hestiantly and started fiddling with my thumbs.

She could tell I was nervous.

"Well I'll write it down here on the reciept, and we'll see what happens."

She bent over the table, and boy were her breasts showing.

Then she did the unexpected.

She kissed my cheek.

Then she grabbed her cake and coffee and slowly walked out the door.

Adam turned at me with a goofy grin.

"Oh booyah bro! Get it in!"

I just stood there smiling.

And I couldn't stop touching my cheek.


	17. Iris

**CLARE**

Today was the day.

The day that I would get out my room, and experience the world.

I've been watching alot of Oprah reruns, and I guess it helped me out alot.

I should be lucky that I still have Eli.

Some people lose there babies and there boyfriends.

I couldn't even imagine living without Eli.

It gave me the chills just thinking about it.

I decided that I would finally go see the love of my life.

And help him out at work a little, if he needed any.

I was pretty proud of him.

I guess we were both growing up.

No more late night outs and sneaking out of the house.

We were big kids now, we could take care of ourselves.

I threw on a yellow flowly tanktop and a pair of brown leggings and headed out the door.

I was at the small coffee shop in less than 30 minutes.

Adam was working the counter.

He seemed pretty shocked to see me.

"Clare? It's really you eh?"

I smiled.

"Yup, just little old me. How've you been?"

He scratched his head.

He looked good, more mature.

"Oh just working here part time while Im at U of T."

I almost forgot he got accepted there.

We would've went together, but it wasn't the right time for me.

"That's great bud. What are you majoring in?"

He fiddled with his thumbs.

"I think I'm gonna go with pshycology."

I smiled.

He had the brains for that.

"Thats super. Now where's Eli, his mom said he was working today."

Adam bit his lip.

He knew something.

"I uh, haven't seen him."

I shot him a puzzled look.

"That's odd, I'll just check the back."

Adam's face turned white as a ghost.

"Uh Clare, you don't wanna do that!"

I laughed.

Jeez, what was the big deal?

"Gosh Adam, Im just checking for my boyfriend, I'm not gonna steal some raw hamburger meat and coffee beans."

Then i hurried to the back, while Adam was closly behind.

I hopped over the many boxes, trying my best not to trip.

Hm, no Eli in sight.

After a few seconds, I immeaditly saw his dark brown hair.

"Hey there, sexy suprise!"

He turned around.

He looked a little startled.

"Oh my gosh, Clare."

I walked a little closer.

Then i almost threw up.

He wasn't alone.

He had lipstick marks all over his face, and there was a girl against the wall.

She walked up to me.

"Uh, I'm sorry..We didn't want you to find out."

I was _pissed._

"Just save it, and get the hell out slut."

I wasn't the type of girl who cussed, but I didn't even know who I was anymore.

She looked down and ran out.

I glanced at Adam and he got the message and left.

Then all eyes were on Eli.

"What the hell is this Elijah!"

He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Look, Clare it meant absoultly nothing!"

I jerked my back, causing his hands to shake off my shoulders.

"Nothing my ass. You were all over her!"

Shame was painted across his face.

"Clare, hear me out. You weren't talking to me, I thought we were taking a break."

I felt a huge rush of rage come across me.

"We lost our kid Eli, excuse me for showing some grief for Grazie!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh god Clare, stop blaming her for all our problems. You were an iceprincess for weeks, you were cold as stone."

I pushed him against the wall and started punching him.

I knew it felt like nothing to him.

I started to cry.

He grabbed my wrists to stop me.

I started feeling my chest tighten up.

And my breath was increasing.

"Clare, calm down."

I shook my head.

"Calm down? Eli, you cheated on me. Thats all that's relavent. I hope your happy being with her."

I then stormed out.

I ran all the way to the park and layed down on a park bench.

I cried and cried till all the tears were gone.

You know how in every storybook there's a happily ever after?

That term, is so false.

* * *

**ELI**

I tried calling Clare a million times.

All I'd get was a voicemail.

I screwed up, big time.

I knew I went over the edge bringing Grazie up.

But at the time, I just had a word vomit.

Me and Layla had been sneaking around for around 2 weeks before we were caught.

Adam was always our cover.

He was a good friend, but I wouldn't have blamed him if he told somebody.

I don't know how, But Layla made me feel like a rockstar.

I felt a surge of excitement and wonder tingle through my body we touched.

But with Clare, she gets me.

She's the woman whom I loved for 5 years, and mother to my dead child.

She knew all my secrets, all my likes and dislikes, and all my feelings.

Layla on the other hand, was just a lover.

We hardly talked, we just got straight to the business.

It was fun, but I always felt a lump in my throat whenever we'd get intimate.

That lump was called guilt.

Clare was sitting at home, crying her eyes out after the death of Grazie.

While I was hooking up with some girl I hardly knew.

Now that I've been caught red handed, I knew my consquences.

I just couldn't loose Clare.

And to make the matters worse, I had a double shift tonight.

Great, what joy.

I got at work at around 8.

I had to close up at midnight.

I couldn't even concentrate.

My mind was all on Clare.

Then Layla walked through the door.

She was the last person I wanted to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She grinned at me.

"You know, we always get together at the this time."

I rolled my eyes.

She tried kissing my life.

I turned my head.

"I think we need to stop this, now."

She gave me a sad look.

"But i thought I made you feel special?"

I looked at her sternly.

"Clare is the one I want. The person I want to marry. Your just some girl who I know nothing about."

She smiled.

"But I cant let you get to know me."

She bent over, letting her boobs hang out.

I turned around.

"Look Layla, I don't love you. I love Clare Diane Edwards. Stop wasting your time."

I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Why would you want her? She's nothing compared to me."

I looked straight into her eyes.

"She's everything compared to you. Don't get full of yourself now."

She snorted and rushed out.

Then I saw Clare, standing at the door.

She was smiling with tears in her eyes.

She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Oh eli."

I smiled and brushed her hair back with my hand.

"So you heard all that huh?"

She nodded and pulled my tie and kissed me.

"I love Elijah, And your right. I shouldn't let Grazie be the blame for all my problems."

I shook my head.

"No Clare, it's my fault. I just tried erasing her from my memory. But truth is, I could never forget her. She looked just like Clare. I took a picture of her, Do you wanna see it?"

She took a deep breath.

Then nodded happily.

I opened my phone up, and browsed the pictures.

Then i found it.

I handed it to Clare.

She look astonished.

She looked into my eyes.

"She has your green eyes. How cute."

I smiled at her.

"She's beautiful, just like you."

She winked at me.

"So, you wanna marry me one day, huh?"

I laughed.

"I always have, I always will."

She threw her arms around me.

I stroked the back of her hair.

"I love you Clare Diane Edwards."

She whispered back at me.

"I love you too Elijah Preston Goldsworthy"

I guess Happily Ever after does happen.

And my princess, was the most beautiful one in all of the story books.

She was my forever.

I was her always.

As long as we were together,

My life would be filled forever.

And i guess this is our ending.

(:

**Author's note: To all my beloved readers, thank you all so much for reading this series. This was quite a ride, and I truly enjoyed writing this. I will be writing other stories, but for now I'm taking a break. I decided that I wanted to end on a highnote, and don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. I love you all. xoxo- Laci.(:**


	18. Epilogue

Many of you wonder what happened to Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards?

Well, I'm here to tell you.

On Clare's 18th birthday, Eli proposed to her.

She quickly said yes.

They got married on the 8th of September.

It was the first day that they met.

The day was warm and crisp.

Just like there love for each other.

Soon after there wedding, they quickly got pregnant.

There first child, a boy named Adam, was born on rainy spring day.

They loved that boy with all there hearts.

They told him all about there deceased sister Grazie, and how she's with us in spirit.

Then came myself, Ingrid, born 5 years after Adam.

My mother was extremely excited that she was finally going to have another daughter.

Adam and I grew up in a small Toronto house, and we couldn't be happier.

Our parents tried to make our life as fun as possible, and we loved them for that.

Now its been 30 years since there wedding.

Sadly, my mother died at the age of 40 to breast cancer.

My family was crushed, espcially my father.

Adam had just graduated college, and I was entering college.

This was supposed to be a happy time.

I remember when my mother was on her deathbed.

And my father sang her this old song.

I think it was called "This is our song"

It was by some boy band.

I later on learned the meaning of the song, and I was pretty astonished.

The night they both lost there virginities, they both sang that song together.

It was the song that was played at there wedding.

I know knew, that people could never love each other as much my mother and father loved one another.

Now a days, my father is busy being a grandfather to my children, William and Clarice, whom I named in homage of my mother.

My family is together forever.

I hope you've all enjoyed hearing the story about my mother and father, and the loved they shared.

And the most important thing I've learned from them

Is that everyone deserves a second chance.


End file.
